pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Weekly Events
Weekly events are staff hosted activities that to give access to unique items while also encouraging community interaction. Certain activities require multiple staff members to host, such as Dodgeball, while others like Stadium can be effectively hosted by only one staff member. These events are currently the main way to obtain the currency Event Tokens and subsequently the items purchased with them; Crystals, Gems, and Globes. These tokens can be spent at Spinda's Cafe. Weekly events occur once a week, unlike large events. These events are currently held on Sunday, usually at 3-4 PM EST or 8-9 PM UTC. Events Auctions Auctions are the least held type of weekly event. They are held in the auction house in Delite Plaza. It usually requires multiple staff members and a large amount of planning. A staff member auctions off various items and players bid Poké for them. Boss Rush Boss Rush Lobby.png|Boss Rush lobby Boss Rush Finish Line.png|Boss Rush finish line Boss Rush is a race event where you have to fight room after room after room consisting of 2 or more boss Pokémon. You can bring a full team of Pokémon who will be set to level 30. After each boss room is an intermission with a healing bed and a warp to the next boss room. Capture the Flag One of the lesser done weekly events. Staff may hold Capture the Flag games as a weekly event. There are usually three rounds. Confusion Race The Confusion Race event is a race where all players have to make it past 4 areas in a map all while confused. Spinda idle all areas as disruptions and warps are placed around to easier moving forward, provided a player can manage to get to it. Players can rank 1st, 2nd, or 3rd. If a player ranks they are given additional Event Tokens. Remaining players still have the option to make it to the finishing room for the thrill of it. Dodgeball Dodgeball Lobby.png|Main lobby DB The Plains.png|The Plains DB The Cheese Spiral.png|The Cheese Spiral DB Old Town Road.png|Old Town Road DB The Flooded Halls.png|The Flooded Halls DB Tech-nope.png|Tech-nope DB The Slip-up.png|The Slip-up DB The Triforce.png|The Triforce DB The Funky Clouds.png|The Funky Clouds DB The Maze.png|The Maze DB The Darkness.png|The Darkness Dodgeball Attic.png|Dodgeball lobby attic DB Blazin.png|Blazin DB Spooky woods.png|Spooky Woods DB The Grove.png|The Grove DB Ruins.png|Ruins Dodgeball is an event that usually requires multiple staff. It first starts in the dogeball lobby where map picking begins either in the main lobby or attic of lobby. The dodgeball map chosen depends on the amount of players in the map's row. Once the map has been chosen players get to explore the map for a few minutes before the game starts. The goal is to avoid getting hit by a Poké Ball from staff members for the longest. If you get hit, you instantly faint. If a round ends up taking too long, staff may switch from Poké Balls to Ultra Balls, which have an arc range as opposed to a line of sight. Three rounds of dodgeball are done, but there is sometimes a 4th bonus round for fun. Hide 'n' Seek The Hide 'n' Seek event involves staff members placing themselves around the overworld of PMU, usually Exbel, and having players go and look for them. Staff will sometimes use this event as a way to announce a new dungeon release. Staff never hide beyond areas that require HMs. Ice Breaker Ice Breaker, which has used four other map variants known as Sand Breaker, Game Breaker and Egg Breaker (only being done around Easter's time), or Beach Breaker, is an event involving around teamwork of players. Players start off in a waiting room until the door is unlocked and the objective is to find the invisible path leading out of the map. Moving onto an incorrect tile causes a player to "fall" into a room with warps leading to the starting point of the current map. There are two total maps in each variant, the last exit has the completion room with Poké and Event Tokens in it. Once enough time passed, Staff would edit the map and place markers to progress to the next room of the event. In past Ice Breaker events, players would bring a small amount of Poké to place down as guide markers. Marathon Marathon Start Line.png|Starting lobby Marathon Finish Line.png|Finish line Marathon is another race-like event. Up to three Pokémon can be in ones' team for Marathon and the team is set to level 25. The goal is to get through 5 maze-like maps. Each part has two maps to it, after both is a checkpoint with a heal bed and a single Event Token. The nine quickest players get bonus Event Tokens and a 1st, 2nd, or 3rd place ribbon depending on when they finished. Quiz Race Quiz Race is an event that took place on multiple, small size maps. It was a multiple choice quiz with 20 or more questions. The questions ranged from PMU knowledge such as which NPC is located where, when did this PMU event happen to questions about the Pokémon anime. Getting a question wrong would bring the player back to the first room. Stadium Stadium is an event where players act as trainers and can pick other players as their Pokémon provided they fit the current battle tier. It is held in the Stadium in Delite Plaza. Once players have arrived, staff give and introduction and then announce the tier of the preparing battle. The tiers consist of Little Cup, Not Fully Evolved, and Anything Goes. When enough players have selected a fitting Pokémon for it, one of the staff members inquires players to private message a certain phrase to them and the first two players to do so are the trainers for the match. The second trainer is asked to pick between heads and tails. A staff does the command "/flipcoin" and if it lands on the side the player picked, they get to choose their player Pokémon first. Player Pokémon are always set to level 50 when entering the stadium's arena. When both trainer players have selected 6 players as Pokémon, player Pokémon are advised to message their trainer their movesets, and the trainers are required to private message a staff member which player they would like to send out to battle. There are certain clauses and rules battling such as no healing moves, no switching out player Pokémon until the active one faints, and so on. Which player Pokémon attacks first depends on the base speed between the two active Pokémon. The battle goes on until one team has all 6 of their Pokémon fainted. Both the trainer and Pokémon of the winning team are given bonus tokens. Once a player has been a trainer for a match, they cannot be one again to give other players a chance. Players who acted as Pokémon are free to be chosen again by trainer players. There are three matches of stadium for a battle of each tier to be held once. Staff's Day Off Staff's Day Off is a dungeon race. A unique dungeon is created for the event. The warp to "lobby" for Staff's Day Off is placed at the Event Hub at the top area normally only staff can enter. The room contains a Storage and Assembly to prepare for it. Three Pokémon can be brought for the dungeon, and they are reset to level 1 along with the moves. The goal is to make it to the end of the dungeon the fastest. Staff's Day Off has placing ribbons like the Marathon event. Defunct events Temples Temples were special events in that they are different temples. So far, the temples that have been done were the Fire Temple, Forest Temple and the Ice Temple. The temples consist of puzzles that have keys. If all keys are collected, the boss item must be collected to face the boss. Two special keys need to be obtained first using the keys from the puzzles, with the exception being the Ice Temple, where three keys needed to be collected, as there is no boss item. There is an optional secret puzzle. There are no enemy Pokemon besides the boss at the end of the temple. The three temples were made permanent, with new challenges to overcome. Trivia *Weekly events began around January 2013. *At first events were exclusively run by staff team member Dausk. *Events used to be held on Wednesdays. They were then moved to Saturday and later to Sunday. *The stadium was an unofficial mini-game at first before becoming an event for weekly events. *Doors in weekly events are opened using an item only staff are allowed to have called the Event Key. Videos Category:PMU 7 Category:Community Category:Events